


Memories To Last A Lifetime

by your_royal_blondeness



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OTP!, One-Shot, TLC Ship Weeks 2018, cresswell, cresswell ship week, just cress and thorne being cuties, my first ship weeks yay!, pretty short, traveling for antidote distribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_royal_blondeness/pseuds/your_royal_blondeness
Summary: Cress had been staring at the same photograph out of the corner of her eye all week.A short one-shot of Cress and Thorne reflecting on their adventures while traveling for antidote distribution. Written for TLC Ship Weeks 2018.





	Memories To Last A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TLC Ship Weeks 2018 (Cresswell Day 4: Photograph).

Cress had been staring at the same photograph out of the corner of her eye all week. She kept it taped up in the corner of the refrigerator, and whenever she passed it she couldn’t help but stop and gaze upon it for a few seconds. 

It was a photograph that Thorne had taken on a letumosis drop in Spain, with an old camera that one of the residents let him use for the trip. The photo featured a beach and a brilliant sunrise, the oranges and yellows and blues and greens all swirling together. There were mountains in the distance, and the sun peeked over the just the slightest, creating a glow that was unlike one Cress had ever seen. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed. 

Every time she looked at it, it brought back memories of Spain and their short but memorable trip. Waltzing around the galley and picking up various objects to assist her in the day’s events, she could picture the medieval architecture of Girona, Spain and the glassy waters of the beach in Platja D’Aro. She remembered the tasty cuisine and the friendly people, greeting them when they landed with the antidotes. 

She was so engrossed in the memories of the photo, like usual, that she didn’t hear Thorne come up behind her. When he laid a hand on her shoulder, she started, turning around with a gasp. Thorne chuckled, placing his other hand on her other shoulder. “Still looking at that photo, huh?”

“Yes,” she admitted bashfully, earning a grin from Thorne. 

“I’m rather pleased with the outcome myself,” he told her. “Who knew I was such a great photographer?”

Cress giggled, turning her head back to the photograph. Thorne laughed. “You can’t stop looking at it, can you?”

Cress blushed, and turned back to Thorne. “It’s beautiful! I can’t believe we were there.”

The corners of Thorne’s mouth turned up slightly. “Yeah,” he murmured. His eyes widened suddenly, and he kissed Cress’s forehead. “Speaking of photographs, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

He led her out of the galley and into the hallway, up to the door of the captain’s quarters. Pushing the button to open the door and covering Cress’s eyes with his hand, he slowly guided Cress into the room. “No peeking,” he warned. 

Cress did as she was told, even though she was more than curious. She felt Thorne’s steady hand against her back and guessed she was somewhere close to the adjoining bathroom. 

Thorne’s hand lifted off of her face and she blinked, looking at the wall in front of her before pressing her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. 

In front of her was a collage of photographs, each one labeled in the corner with a sticky note as to where they had been taken and when. The closer she looked, the more she recognized each one. The old Space Needle was up in the corner, labeled _Seattle, American Republic - 4 October 130 T.E._ ; the Sydney Opera House sat near the bottom, labeled _Sydney, Australia - 26 April 129 T.E._ ; and in the middle lay the city of Farafrah, labeled _Farafrah, African Union - 17 August 129 T.E._

Cress’s hands were still pressed to her mouth, and she let out a slightly strangled sound before turning to Thorne. He looked rather pleased. 

“Before you ask,” he said, “yes, this is every place we’ve been to so far. I’ve somehow managed to snag a picture from every single one!

“It was hard to convince people in some of the places to help me find a camera just for that one picture, but it was worth it.” He was still grinning at her, and he gestured to the wall of photos. “We can add the one from Spain here if you want.”

Cress nodded, and practically flew out of the room, taking the photo off of the refrigerator and quickly returning to the captain’s quarters. She picked up a sticky note and a pen off of Thorne’s desk and carefully wrote _Platja D’Aro, Spain - 21 December 130 T.E._ on the sticky note, placing it on the corner of the photo and pinning the photo in an empty spot on the bulletin board. 

When she stepped back to examine the photos, Thorne wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cleared his throat. “It looks more complete now,” he commented.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, and Cress could only assume Thorne was reminding himself of all of the adventures they had been on in the last four years. They were both lost in thought, gazing at the photos, until an alarm from the other room sounded. 

“Captain and Cress?” Darla’s metallic voice drifted toward them from the speakers in the ceiling. “Letumosis alarm. Outbreak in Vouvant, France.”

Cress and Thorne shared a look of annoyance at being interrupted, but sprinted toward the cockpit all the same. Letumosis outbreaks had been dwindling in the previous few months, but they were still common in regions that the duo hadn’t visited. They were lucky if they went a week without traveling anywhere. Still, the time they spent in each place after delivering the antidotes, admiring the scenery and historic landmarks, was well worth the trip. 

“Well,” Thorne mused when they had reached their respective seats. “At least now we’ll be able to add a new photo to the wall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
